


[HP][SBSS]炮友梗（20170314）

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 炮友梗，R级，现代架空，片段灭文。充满二设！OOC！
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 12





	[HP][SBSS]炮友梗（20170314）

西里斯·布莱克跟这个西弗勒斯·斯内普——名字读起来像蛇的家伙——在詹姆和莉莉的婚礼勾搭上的。西里斯是伴郎，他那天太高兴了，就多喝了一点，但没醉到硬不起来，等新郎和新娘走了后，他就勾搭上了一个莉莉的朋友，一路纠缠到最近的旅馆。

“你想我怎么称呼你？”西里斯在那对锋锐的锁骨上用力裹了一口，留下清晰的吻痕，“西弗勒斯？西弗？”

身下的青年阴沉，削瘦，过分安静，但身体热情配合。西里斯睡醒后发现西弗勒斯已经走了。

第二次见到西弗勒斯是在詹姆家。西里斯跑去蹭饭，进门后发现沙发上坐着西弗勒斯。他穿着灰色毛衣和深蓝牛仔裤，领口露出一圈衬衫领子，表情仍是阴沉，但看起来格外乖巧。

莉莉穿着围裙从厨房里出来，给了西里斯一个拥抱，詹姆假装吃醋，三个人哈哈大笑。西弗勒斯仍坐在沙发上，冷眼看着这幕。这时候烤箱响了，詹姆返回厨房，莉莉则为西里斯介绍，“这是我从小到大的好友，西弗勒斯·斯内普，现在正在努力攻取博士学位。西弗勒斯，这是西里斯，詹姆的死党。”

西弗勒斯冷淡地对西里斯点了点头。西里斯抓抓后颈，在莉莉视线中与西弗勒斯打个招呼，心想要是莉莉知道自己已经跟她的好友上过床，她会不会对自己翻白眼。

浪子西里斯，朋友们都这么称呼他。西里斯自己都忘记被多少女人或男人甩过巴掌。他辗转流浪在不同的床、不同的房子、不同的人，曾经他沉迷于此，现在厌倦但不想停止。浪子无人可爱，无家可归。

后来与西弗勒斯的接触就多了起来，莉莉总会在聚会里叫上西弗勒斯，如果死线离得还远，西弗勒斯会尽量参加这些聚会。聚会中西弗勒斯仍不常说话，酒喝得多，在聚会到中后期时他们总是会坐在一起，西里斯的手拂过西弗勒斯发红的耳尖。

他们之后总会滚在一起，西弗勒斯住宿舍不方便，西里斯会带他回自己家。多数时候西弗勒斯不愿留宿，这时西里斯会拿出自己的好技巧，从夜到日，他能完全榨干西弗勒斯。

有天莱姆斯来拜访，他同样是詹姆的好友，聚会也总有他。当他看到西里斯穿着睡袍走出卧室后吹了声口哨，“没打扰你们？”

“没，他睡着了。”西里斯打个哈欠，他煮起咖啡，没想到西弗勒斯裹了件西里斯的睡袍走了出来，“吐司在哪？”

西里斯从冰箱上面把半袋吐司拿下来，还问了下莱姆斯，“你吃早饭了吗？”

莱姆斯挑起了眉毛，“吃过了，我喝一杯咖啡就走。”

西里斯烤了吐司，煎了两个鸡蛋，还从冰箱里拿了罐蓝莓果酱。莱姆斯小口啜着咖啡，看到西里斯往西弗勒斯的咖啡杯里倒了好多牛奶。

直到西弗勒斯吃完早饭后回去补觉，莱姆斯才捡起之前的对话，“你什么时候……这么贴心？居家？”又扭头看了眼卧室的方向，“你们搞在一起多久了？”

“詹姆和莉莉的婚礼之后。”西里斯伸开腿，他的头发还乱糟糟的，随手抓了两下，胸膛上吻痕压着刺青，“别告诉莉莉啊。”

“莉莉还不知道？”莱姆斯有点意外，“西弗勒斯也没告诉她？”

“没，我们就是炮友关系。”西里斯一口喝掉自己的咖啡，“好了莱姆斯，你该上班去了。”

莱姆斯了然地微笑。

有天晚上西弗勒斯毫无征兆地敲响了西里斯家的门，伦敦又在下雨，西弗勒斯没打伞，浑身都湿透了，毛衣向下滴着水，嘴唇冻得发白。西里斯急忙把人推进浴室，打开莲蓬头，西弗勒斯一动没动，嘴唇颤抖。

西里斯帮西弗勒斯把湿衣服脱掉，“你还好吗？”

西弗勒斯闭着眼睛，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，他一直在颤抖，但没有抗拒西里斯的动作，直到西里斯把他推到热水下面，过了好一会他才开口。

“我的一个室友恐同。”他木然地说。

西里斯一下就明白了。所以西弗勒斯从不带人回宿舍，也很少去参加博士之间的聚会。

“他让我想起我父亲。”西弗勒斯继续说，“在我跟家里说明性向后，他骂我，诅咒我，打我和我妈妈。”

“我厌恶自己。但这就是我，我接受了。”

西里斯走进热水，抱住西弗勒斯。

隔天他把钥匙给了西弗勒斯。

“我不需要你的同情。”西弗勒斯把公寓钥匙推回来。他现在套了件西里斯的衬衫，拿着自己在公寓里的专属马克杯。昨晚湿的衣物已经洗好烘干，摊在沙发上。面包机叮了一声，西里斯拿出两个烤好的面包圈，把一个递给西弗勒斯，“我不觉得你需要同情。”

西弗勒斯的视线里仍有不信任，西里斯咬咬牙，“我大概四个月没跟别人约过了，你难道不想——？”

“说出来。”西弗勒斯咬了口面包圈，终于带了点笑意。

“靠你总是逼我……做我男朋友，搬过来跟我一起住！反正这离学校不远！”西里斯自暴自弃，“够清楚吗？”

西弗勒斯凑过来亲了下他的脸颊，顺手拿走了钥匙。


End file.
